eternalcardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Notes/1.27
New Set: The Dusk Road *A new set hits Eternal with over 275 new cards and new mechanics! *The Draft format has changed to draft the new set alongside both The Empty Throne and Omens of the Past: *''The Dusk Road'' // Omens of the Past // The Empty Throne // The Dusk Road. *The new set is now available for purchase from the store and can be crafted via Shiftstone. *New Theme decks are now available for purchase in the store. New Totem: The Night Lurker *Reacts to the Nightfall cycles. *Custom victory animation. *Uncover the long-forgotten Grenadin, but don't let it get too close to the water... Limited Time Premium Avatar *The Snowman premium avatar is available for 300 gems for a limited time. *Snow falls on the profile screen and around you on the playmat. *Includes a custom emote: "Thumpity, thump thump." Gauntlet/Forge Season End *Progress for all players has been reset in both Gauntlet and Forge. *New AI opponents have been added, including new bosses in the Gauntlet. *Some existing AI decks have been updated to include cards from the new set. *Additionally, Forge will now always grant faction experience in the two drafted factions, regardless of how many cards were drafted from each faction. Reward Update *Packs from season rewards, rank up chests in the Gauntlet and Forge, and the free pack awarded for first win of the day have all been updated to give packs from The Dusk Road. *Packs from standard chests have been updated to randomize between The Eternal Throne and Omens of the Past, weighted according to the number of cards in each set. Reckless Update *Reckless is now considered a Battle Skill. UI Updates *All queue and loading screens have been updated with a new visual treatment. Additionally, loading games has been reworked to now pre-load while you’re in queue. *Gauntlet, Forge and Draft have been updated with new animated key art. *Purchasing packs in the store has been redesigned to remove confusion around which set you’re purchasing. *The Message of the Day has been redesigned to give us the ability to provide more up-to-date information beyond just the patch notes. *Premium relics now have a generic premium effect that plays on the relic holder. *Premium card hangers now have a premium frame. Mobile Performance *We’ve made multiple improvements to mobile performance in 1.27, specifically with regards to Android load times. As always, please send us feedback concerning any performance changes you experience. Single Sign-On *New players will no longer be required to register as part of the tutorial. *If you're a new player and want to play across multiple devices, you'll need to create an Eternal account through the in-game options. (doing so will also earn you three free packs!) *Existing players will not be affected by Single Sign-On. You already have an Eternal account that you created in the tutorial. Reconnecting to Games *Reconnecting to in-progress games has an improved flow, streamlining the time it takes to get back into your game. Bug Fixes Client Fixes ;General *Unowned copies of cards in Create All should now properly highlight red as unowned. *Disconnecting while downloading data when you first open the game should no longer cause subsequent logins to be in broken states. ;UI *Using a mouse with a touchscreen device should no longer cause tooltips to remain on-screen indefinitely. *Card hangers in extended deck view should no longer block input for being able to add/remove cards. *Locking Windows or putting your PC to sleep would sometimes cause the client to switch to max resolution. This should no longer occur. ;Gameplay *Copied units should no longer permanently retain temporary buffs. *Stolen spells should now correctly lose damage modifications from cards like Cloudsnake Harrier or Boltcrafter Shaman. Card Fixes *Voprex, the Great Ruin should now have text on the choice cards he presents. *Watchwing Conscript should no longer play his summon VO if he has Echo when drawn. *Auric Interrogator should now always draw you a card prior to the discard effect from Azindel's Gift, regardless of how many cards you had in hand. *Lavablood Goliath should now correctly deal it’s Overwhelm damage to the opponent if the unit hit by its summon ability dies in response to the ability. *Dawnwalker returning to play should no longer suppress the summon ability from Direwood Prowler. *Dawnwalker returning to play should no longer suppress the Mentor ability from Nostrix, Lord of Visions. *Torgov, Icecap Trader should no longer retain bonuses he received if he is stolen. *Bad News should no longer leave a permanent VFX on the avatar if it was negated. *Fevered Scout is now an Explorer Soldier. *Sand Viper is now a Serpent. *Slimespitter Slug is now a Vermin. Unlisted Changes * Non-Sigil power cards have been updated to match the new look of The Dusk Road's power.